Smoking
by JiNgLeBeLls912
Summary: Netherlands oneshot. You learn how to properly smoke, with a little help from Netherlands.


"Do you have my money?" the green eyed blonde asked. You frowned and dugg through your pockets for the correct change. In all honesty you thought this was bit extreme, but hey he got you what you needed.

'Here," you dropped the change in his large calloused hand. You stared at the Dutch while he shifted the change in his hand, as if it helped him know immditily whether or not you juked him of his money. Finally he shoved the change in his pocket and handed over the object.

You sighed in relief as you greedily ripped open the plastic that encased the merchandise. You had never been more happy to see four rows of gum in your whole entire life. You unwrapped one of the sticks and shoved into your mouth.

"Mmm.." you sighed, the Dutch watching you closely. "Thank you." The gum soon bursted into several different flavors. From sour apple, to sweet butterscotch, then to cherry. It was a special type of japanese gum that Kiku had you hooked on. Unfortunantly it's supply is very limited and hard to obtain. When all else failed and you had to have that gum, you turned to none other than Tim Ables, the guy from Netherlands.

"I'm only in it for the money," Tim shrugged and turned to leave. You cocked your head to the side deep in thought. He never bought things out of convience, if it cost him more money than what the object was worth he wouldn't bother. You knew this sort of merchandise wasn't easy to get, and it cost a good amount yet he still got it for you and at a low and afordable price.

You ran and scrabled to stand bu his side. He never looked down to see the new body that was silently walking beside him. You liked the Dutch. He didn't talk to much, and he cared about everything he did, and he was never quick to give in. Yes, he was intimidating and slightly cruel, and never broke his all-business style, but that's what made him so attractive.

You elbowed the Dutch man, "You'd make a good drug dealer," you said teasingly. Tim didn't say anything, instead he whipped out an old fashioned pipe and put some black stuff in it. You were about to comment, and say you were just joking. You knew he was a bit of a pot head and did some joints, but you'd never seen him actually do it.

"Relax," the blonde said before sitting on the grass, "It's just tobacco."

You stood there a bit awkwardly, "I wasn't concerned about you smoking," you lied.

He smirked an patted the ground beside him, "Come. Sit." You obidiently sat on the ground beside him, and watched as he made o's with smoke.

"Can I try?" you asked. Tim looked at you a bit of surprise in his green eyes but then chuckled befire ruffling your (h/c) hair.

"Just stick to your gum," the man inhaled then released the smoke into the air. You frowned and grabbed the pipe from his hands.

"Hey, you can't-" Tim grunted a bit surprised that you dared take something from him, but beofre he could snatch it away you were already sucking the smoke. You coughed and sputtered, makinh him laugh loudly.

"This is horrible!" you coughed.

"Well you're not doing it right," he took back the pipe and held it gingerly in his hand, "First you breath in, not to hard but like your breathing," he sucked in and held it for a second before relesing the white cloud. You looked at it in amazement before it disappeared.

"Ok, let me try again," you said confideiently. Tim cocked and eyebrow but handed over the pipe. You took a deep breath before letting it out again preparing yourself. Your lips encircled the mouth piece and you sucked in the tobacco lightly.

"Hold it.." he encouraged, your eyes were watering but you kept your mouth closed. After more than three seconds of painful smoke burning your throat you closed your eyes. Suddenly you felt a pair of soft lips on yours. You opened your moth in surprise but it instantly shut when you felt the smoke seep through. Tim pulled back and let out the white cloud in the shape of a heart.

You began to cough in surprise and the smoke was killing your lungs, "What was that for?"

"I just wanted to show you how to properly blow smoke," he smiled and leaned down to kiss you again, "And I like you."

You blushed and leaned in to kiss him, repeating what he did to you. After holding it in for a second you let out, what you thought would form a heart turned into just another wisp.

Tim arched an eyebrow questingly. You laughed, 'It was suppose to be a heart, but I like you too." He just smiled and kissed your forehead.


End file.
